(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus of a display device, a display device including the same, and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving apparatus of a display device improving visibility thereof, a display device including the same, and a method of driving the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, instead of a heavy and large cathode ray tube (“CRT”), a flat panel display such as an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) are being actively developed.
The PDP is a device for displaying a character or an image using plasma generating by a gas discharge, and the OLED display displays a character or an image using electric field light emitting of a specific organic material or polymer. The LCD adjusts transmittance of light passing through a liquid crystal layer by applying an electric field to a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between two display panels and adjusting intensity of the electric field, thereby obtaining a desired image.
The flat panel display has a signal controller for processing a signal in order to display an image. The signal controller changes an image in an appropriate form to display an image in a display device by processing the input image signal.
In this case, it is usual that an image signal of every frame that is input to the signal controller does not use all grays that can be displayed, and a gray range is also limited to a predetermined range. Further, when a displayed gray range inclines to one side, an image is displayed dark or bright, whereby visibility is lowered.
Particularly, in a case of a motion picture, because such a dark image and bright image can be alternatively displayed within a short time period, it is difficult to recognize an image.